Stained Suit and Smile
by ImStraightButMyOTPIsnt
Summary: First fanfic ever. Stony AU. Steve is a part-time college student and waiter at a coffee shop and accidentally spills coffee all over a man wearing a rather expensive looking suit. I suck at summaries, but I promise it will be cute. Also, rating may be changed due to future chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Marvel characters. This is my very first story on fanfiction so please R &R. Thanks guys!**

"I'm so sorry!" Steve gasped as he began blotting the forming stain on the obviously incredibly expensive suit. The brown blotch looked horrendous on the deep blue fabric; even more so on the pristine white shirt. Thankfully, the midnight black tie remained untouched.

"Really, I can't believe- I'll pay for the dry cleaning!" His eyebrows knitted together; if the suit was this expensive, the cleaning must also be.

"It's fine really. I never liked this suit anyhow; my manager picked it out for me and now I have an excuse not to wear it." The man's chest rumbled slightly with laughter underneath Steve's bunched up napkin and Steve sighed.

"I really am sorry, sir."

The customer was relaxed but important looking. His entirety spoke of money; from his (now stained) suit, shined leather shoes, slick glasses, well trimmed hair and slightly-scruffy beard. The most expensive accessory he doned, however, was his smile. It was rich in a completely different sense of the word; kind and promising but also mischievous with a hint of mystery. Steve thought it was worth more than anything this wealthy man could own, no matter what it was.

"If you feel that bad about it, how about bringing me two more cups."

Steve gave a polite smile, "Of course, sir. On the house."

The boss gave him hell for losing two cups of java, but, after promising part of his pay, Steve returned back to the corner table with two cappuccinos. Nodding at the man, Steve sat the mugs down onto the table and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" The man crossed one blue-slacked leg over the other and tilted his chin up as if he were insulted.

Steve blinked slowly, "I'm working."

"So, you are just going to give me two cups of coffee and then leave? After I so obviously ordered two so you could join me?" The man changed his position, choosing to instead lean forward slightly, elbow bent and supporting his head as he looked at Steve. For anyone else, the position would have looked lazy and slobb-ish, but Steve wondered how this man made it look calm with a slight sense of flirtation.

Flirtation?

"I'm sorry, but I am-"

"You know what? That suit really did grow on me," a grin crinkled mouth and a short beard sighed, "Such a shame I'm going to have to throw it out now." With a thrown look hidden beneath eyelashes, white teeth pulled into a mischievous smirk as Steve sighed.

"Sit," the owner of the stained suit ordered, pushing the other styrofoam cup towards Steve and the chair opposite of him out with his foot in one fluid motion, "And tell me about yourself."

"There's really nothing to tell, but I can tell by looking that you have a lot to say." Quickly slipping off his apron and folding it over the back of his chair, Steve sat down and smiled nervously. He felt guilty for so obviously denying the handsome man an opportunity to get to know him, however, Steve felt indescribably self conscious and wanted to turn the attention away from himself until he was settled. Who wouldn't be nervous when you spilt coffee on a gorgeous, rich man and now he wants you to sit down and tell him about your life?

Steve suddenly struggled to think about his life. Did he even have a life? Compared to this man, no.

Said man raised his arm to sip at the steaming liquid and a refraction of light on his polished silver rolex caught Steve's attention.

No, he definitely did not.

"Oh, come on, you're living aren't you? And everyone has a story no matter the impact," the creases in his cheeks and the corners of his eyes alerted Steve of a smile hidden behind a coffee cup, "It just takes the right person to be interested."

The smile that came across Steve's face was surprisingly easy and felt calmly natural. "Well, I work as a waiter," Steve laughed, "At a small coffee shop on the corner of no where. And I also am working to earn my degree."

"In?"

"Teaching."

"For?" Having realized Steve's shyness, the man decided that asking questions would help prompt Steve into talking and, hopefully, becoming more comfortable.

"American History. It was always my favorite subject." Steve rubbed the back of his head and bent his head down as he felt heat rise to the tops of his cheekbones. He was always teased for his love of history; no one quite understood his passion for Civil War books, autobiographies of presidents, and studying the signatures on the Declaration of Independence. There was also one war re-enactment, but he swore to himself to tell no one after one of his past roommates found his collared and buttoned uniform, embarrassing Steve to no end.

"Technical engineering," a particularly flirty wink and grin, "We're both geeks then, huh?"

Steve laughed, "You don't look like a college student."

"I'm not, I finished early and inherited my father's company. That's why I look so young and handsome." The man felt confident in Steve's small flush and smile and leaned forward slightly.

"Oh, what's your name? My name is Steve Rogers." They have been talking for- Steve checked his old flip phone- twenty minutes and they still didn't know each others' names?

"Tony Stark, it's a pleasure. " The man, Tony, held out his hand, clad in the silver rolex.

Steve, however, did not take it. He was too busy collecting his jaw from the floor.

"Stark... as in Stark Industries?"

"That's me."

"As in Stark Industries, largest and richest company in the U.S., Stark Industries? The one that supplies almost every person almost every electronic gadget? That Stark Industries?"

"Wow, you know more about the company then some of my advisers. Perhaps you'd like a job?" Tony grinned at Steve's wide eyes and began grooming his scruffy chin between his fingers.

"Wow," Steve exhaled, "Wow...," then, "Oh my God, I spilt coffee all over you. Jeez, that suit's worth even more than I previously thought, isn't it? Oh God."

Tony laughed loudly and reached forward, patting Steve on the forearm. "Really, Steve, it's okay. You're too high strung; even for a person working at a coffee shop." Nimble fingers wiped at a rebel drip of caffeine on the edge of his cup.

"Work... oh jeez. I have to go back to work." Steve checked his phone again; forty-five minutes. "Oh my boss is going to kill me."

Hastily, he threw his apron around his neck and then quickly secured the ties behind his back. "Thanks for the coffee, but I have to go."

Tony chuckled, "I think it was you who bought it, but thank you for the chat. I look forward to the next one." Winking, Tony stood up and quietly pushed in his chair.

"Me too," Steve smiled bashfully and inclined his head slightly in a way of saying bye as Tony waved and stepped out the door, the tiny bell alerting of his departure.

"Rogers! Get your ass in the kitchen!"

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, "Language. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two! I wanna say a big thanks to SecretReader for favoriting and commenting on this story! Thank you so much! :D Also, if it is not clear, this is an AU story, so although Steve and Tony have the same characters from the movies, their backgrounds are different. I'll be going into their backgrounds through out the story so everything is filled in hopefully. Okay, so quick note about the chappie before you read it, it is a kind of heavy filler chapter as I need it to show bonding between Steve and Tony and to give some of that background info that I mentioned earlier. I hope you like it and please R &R!**

 **~Keshi3**

 **Chapter 2:**

"I'm not so sure about this..." Steve awkwardly fumbled to right the stack of printed papers in his arms.

"Trust me, you'll do fine," Pepper smiled and laid, yet another, document on top of Steve's bundled tower, "Everyone is decent here and the workload isn't too bad. The only one you have to worry about is-"

"Pepper! Where's my favorite wrench? I swear if you let Dummy touch it...!" His tie and jacket thrown elsewhere, Tony rolled up his sleeves and began tinkering with a new robot model, grease already smeared on one elbow and a cheekbone.

It has been two weeks and six "chats" since Steve met Tony, and three awkward interviews since Steve got the job at Stark Industries. The pay is quite nice, much better than the old coffee shop, and looked good on his resume for future references. And maybe working with Tony Stark was a perk by itself, but, Steve always reminds himself, he's here to work professionally. He was not here to flirt with Tony Stark.

Of course not.

Pepper sighed and rubbed her temple, "You had it last, Tony!" She turned back to Steve who had, finally, managed a hold on the Leaning Tower of Paperwork, "Just make him sign needed documents, make sure he eats, and above all, monitor his alcohol intake. Do that and everything will be fine."

Steve blinked, "I... thought this was a desk job... This sounds more like babysitting."

"Exactly," Pepper smiled and gave him a strong pat on the shoulder before quickly walking into the elevator.

"Wait, but-!" Sighing, Steve watched her high heels disappear behind closed lift doors. "Great," he mumbled under his breath.

"Um, Mr. Stark," Steve hesitantly knocked his knuckles against the frame of the shops metal door, "I have some papers you need to sign."

"Steve, it's Tony, we've been over this and bring them here." It doesn't take long to notice the signs and quirks people have to alert others that they are agitated and it took Steve even less to notice Tony's. When frustrated Tony tends to crack less jokes and the ones he does say tend to be ruder than his typical wise remarks. Also, he has a tendency to squint more and a greater appreciation for scotch.  
Speaking of scotch, there was a crystal glass filled with the amber liquid in his right hand. The bottle was not far away and Steve bit back a sigh. He was never fond of drinking; watching his college buddies inhale different liquors until they were sick dimmed the appeal of alcohol to him. Instead, he chose to run when he was upset.

He wished Tony did that also.

Grabbing the glass out of his hand, Steve replaced the crystal with a pen instead and set the stack of papers in front of Tony on the workshop table. Next he took the bottle of scotch and walked over to the cupboard, storing it on the top shelf. "Please sign these; Pepper needs them for the next board meeting."

"I'll sign them, but really, I am a grown ass man." Tony huffed and walked over to the cupboard, reaching up he grabbed the half-empty bottle and brought it back over to the table.

"A grown man that needs to work, not drink." Steve snatched the bottle yet again out of Tony's hand and, before he could protest, stuck it on top of the cabinets, too high up for Tony to reach.

"Cocky because you're taller, huh? Fine, I'll sign the stupid paper work." Wincing one last time at how Tony loudly threw his wrench across the table, Steve smiled quietly at the man's humorous stubbornness. He had a tendency to raise hell when it came to any aspect of his life, but even so he made sure his company was running smoothly and always accomplished what needed to be done.

"What are you worrying about?"  
Steve knew that Tony was a very independent person, no matter what others have said, but he also noticed that Tony had a hurt side that he expressed in childish mannerism.

"Nothing's wrong, Cap."

Rolling his eyes, Steve ignored his nickname, "Yes, there is and maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

Tony dubbed him "Cap" or "Cap America" after Steve showed up wearing a red, white and blue novelty baseball cap to one of their "chats" a week ago. He honestly thought nothing of wearing the accessory as it was a gift from a friend, but now, his face fills with chagrin every time he sees it due to Tony's affectionate calling.

Tony sighed, "You get sappier by the day, Steve." Running a hand through his messy spiked hair, Tony exhaled slowly, "Today's the anniversary of my father's death."

If he was entirely honest, Steve never thought Tony would actually tell him what was wrong. Now that he has, he is at a lost for words. He knows Tony has been through a lot, certain things just hinted to that. You just know by looking at someone that they've had a rough experience. For Steve, it was when Tony first took off his glasses. Even though Tony has creases from laughter, he also has creases from exhaustion and bags underneath his eyes. And he began to wonder which creases were real in their existence.  
His eyes were another story; they shone constantly but sometimes it felt fake, as if that shine was there to cover up a hidden sadness. A deep darkness that only surfaced when Tony was alone. Or drinking. Or maybe both.

"My father served in the army... died with a grenade attack."  
Steve was past the point of crying or even feeling depressed with the thought of his father's passing. Now, he felt a sense of nostalgia and longing to when he was younger and spent time with his dad, before he was deployed. Steve decided a long time ago to change the pit in his stomach into a sense of pride in his chest. Although his father died, he died a hero.

Tony met Steve's eyes and nodded his head in acknowledgment, "You should be proud."

"I am," Steve smiled and Tony matched it.

"My father was murdered; angry technician that he fired blew a fuse," the young billionaire laughed bitterly. "Bastard should have seen it coming."

That was the sentence that made everything clear to Steve. Tony was angry at himself, for what, Steve wasn't sure, but it was obvious. "That's not your fault."

Tony looked a little shocked, "I know, but… We weren't on good terms when it happened: I was a stupid seventeen year old that only cared about himself and he had the same problem along with being a drunk." He laughed sarcastically, "Like father like son, huh?" Raising the water-downed glass, ice now long melted, he set the glass back down roughly, some of the contents spilling over the edge and onto the table. Tony cursed lowly in the back of his throat.

"If you are angry about fighting with him before, you shouldn't be; all teenagers have fights with their parents, even if you and your father's may have been more...dysfunctional," Tony snorted in reply, "Or if you are angry about being like him, then change it."

"How?" Eyebrows knitted together, he surveyed his leather shoes, glaring at the smudge of oil on one.

"First," Steve walked over to a chemical wash sink in the corner of the room and dumped out the old glass of scotch, "You can start by drinking less. And how about you take a break for now? It's already past seven o'clock, so you should probably eat something. Have you eaten today?"

"I think I had a bowl of glazed peanuts at the bar around… eleven, maybe?" Messing with the scruff on the back of his neck in thought, Tony walked over to the chemical wash and began scrubbing the oil off of his forearms.

Steve sighed exasperatedly, "Pepper warned me about that. Do you want me to order you something or are you going out? Chinese?"

Tony grinned, "I think I want to go out, but I can't drive after the drinks I had," reaching up, he wrapped his now clean arm around Steve's neck, "Steve Rogers, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?"

Awkwardly, Steve bent down under Tony's arm, but smiled. "I'll drive."


End file.
